If it had been Hufflepuff
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Alice was shy, quiet, and put others before herself. A small change in the first book; Fred and George didn't help her with her trunk, and she sat in a different compartment. Setting things in motion that would never had been otherwise, Alice Potter is sorted into Hufflepuff, the house of the fair and just. T for safety. Fem!Harry warning. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was the result of thinking too much about the 'what ifs' of Harry Potter, his personality traits, and what might have happened if he was actually a she. I named her Alice because Lily Evans was supposedly a good friend of Alice Longbottom, and it fit in my head that she would be named Alice. This was a spur of the moment thing, helped along with the CLOSED poll on my profile that only seventeen people voted in. Please, shoulder through it?**

**(*)(*)**

Alice sat in the end compartment, which felt as though none had sat inside it for years. It was cold, and seemed darker than the train compartments she'd passed while looking for an empty one, but it was bearable, and reminded her of her cupboard. She hadn't been able to lift her heavy trunk onto the bars above, and no one had offered help, so she had left it sitting on the floor, and put her feet on top of it.

Looking out the window of the train, she caught sight of the red headed family that had helped her find the platform and smiled slightly. She wanted to say thank you to them, or at least say something, but they had rushed off to be a family together, leaving her. Alice couldn't blame them, they were all together, they didn't need an outsider like her butting into their family.

Looking back down at her hands in her lap, and glancing at the compartment door, she sighed. No one had even come near this close to the back of the train. As the train started moving, she heard other children and teens calling goodbyes out the window, but couldn't bring herself to look out it. With nothing else to do, she decided to change into her Hogwarts robes.

Marvelling at the feel of something that fit, Alice ran a hand through her mid-back long black hair, and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, and had she needed glasses like it had been thought for a few months when she was a child, she would have taken them off and slept. But she felt too antsy to do so at the moment. She needed something to do.

Rumedging through her trunk, as Hedwig hooted from the cage she sat in on the other seat across from her, Alice pulled out a book; Hogwarts: A History. She might as well read up on the school she was going to.

She was five chapters in when a woman pushing a trolly passed by. Alice noticed the trolly was full of candy, and her stomach gave a growl. Sadly, the woman passed by, not noticing the compartment was actually occupied, and Alice looking back to the book, slightly disappointed.

_Stop it, Alice. _She scolded herself. _No one will notice you, there's no one else in here, after all. _

Going back to the book, she couldn't help but feel awed at the school; it sounded amazing, like a fairy tale brought to life. But that was what this was, sort of; after all, she'd only heard of Witches in story books (that she was never allowed to read) before Hagrid came. The mention of the half-giant brought a large smile to Alice's face; he was her first, and most likely only, friend. He'd gotten her Hedwig and took her to Diagon Alley, even saved her from the Durselys.

The Houses were interesting; Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. That sounded like someone who would run things in the shadows, the brains to the brawns, or, if she went by Uncle Vernon's standards, a politician. Hufflepuff, for the fair and just. That was more like a family, and the thought that she might get into a house like such made her heart warm. Ravenclaw, for the studious and smart. This one made her think of a gigantic library, where one could learn everything. Alice had always liked to learn, but had curbed such interests quickly at the Durselys. And finally, there was Gryffindor, for the brave and courageous. A knight in shining armour. Alice thought it would be nice to be a brave lion; maybe then she could stand up to Dudley and his gang, if not for herself then for the other children he bullied.

Another hour passed, and she'd finished the book, and was hungrier than anything. But she would push on through such nonsense, she'd delt with worse starvation at the Dursleys. A few hours was nothing compared to five or six days. Picking through her text books, she took out one at random, and found it to be Potions. Her thoughts flashed to the Halloween-y Witch, mixing a cauldron of green liquid with purple fumes. She giggled at the thought.

Opening the book, and after reading the first chapter, she had completely forgotten the world around her, absorbed in her text. There were potions for _everything_! From putting someone close to death, to making their hair straight instead of curly! She wondered if she was ever going to make such potions, and her hands itched to making one. Potions sounded like cooking, and she loved cooking (except when it was for the Durselys).

Hedwig hooted from her cage, and Alice looked at her quizzically. Then, her eyes widened. The owl hadn't eaten all day, and was most likely very hungry. Setting her book down, Alice went through her open trunk once again and found one of the bags of owl treats.

"I'm sorry this is all I have." She said quietly, as she was uncomfortable with raising her voice anything above such. "I promise, that I'll bring you a nice piece of bacon as soon as I can, alright?"

Hedwig cooed, and ate one of the four treats she held out. Alice waited for the owl to finish them all out of her hand before going back to her book. Three hours later, as Alice finished the last page of her book, the train started to slow. Looking out the window, Alice gasped. They were nearing the station!

Closing her book, and stashing it back into her trunk, Alice shut and locked it, before glancing at Hedwig. What should she do with them? Bring them or leave the-

_**All Hogwarts students, attention. We are nearing Hogsemede Station, and a reminder to new first years, to leave your things on the train.**_

Well… That settled that then. Stroking Hedwig's head once more with a silent renewing of the bacon promise, Alice exited her compartment and got off with the other students. She spotted Hagrid calling for first years, and quickly made her way over to the group quietly. When they went down to the boats, she was put into one with three others she didn't know, but they apparently knew each other. Letting them ignore her, she quietly stared into the murky water below. Something rippled the water, and Alice opened her mouth in a silent gasp. A giant squid!

"Duck!" Hagrid called from the front, jolting Alice out of her thoughts.

Blinking she looked around, before spotting the vines covering the cave they were about to enter. Ducking down quickly, she narrowly missed getting knocked out of the small boat, and felt the tips of the vines brush her hair. With a sigh of relief, she sat back up. Once they were docked, the children were to get out of the boats, and were led up to the castle doors. Alice stared wide eyed at the sheer size of them; they were nearly as tall as the Dursely's house!

She didn't bother listening to the Professor's speech as they were led in, already having read everything she needed to know. But when the ghosts appeared, she could only stop and gawk at them in silence. Once they had left, Alice noticed that the blonde boy she'd met in the robes shop appeared to be looking for something, before going to insult the red haired boy she'd met at the Platform. Biting her lip, Alice clenched her fists in indecision; should she do something, or should she not?

She didn't get time to make an answer, as the Professor came back and told them to get into a line. They did, and Alice ended up behind the red haired boy, who was still blushing in embarresment. Alice bit the inside of her cheek, as they began to walk forward.

Determined, she opened her mouth. "He was wrong, you know."

The boy was close enough to hear her, and turned his head to look at her with questioning eyes.

"What the blonde said. He was wrong." Alice repeated, flushing slightly, and looking down. "It doesn't really matter how much money a family has, as long as they love each other; that's all they need, really. Love, I mean."

His eyes widened. As he opened his mouth to reply, the Professor cut him off, drawing their attention. She'd placed a hat on a stool, and Alice could only watch in shock as it sang. How could a hat sing? Magic, her mind supplied; it seemed to be able to do anything. Then, the Professor began calling out names, and students walked up to be sorted. The hat would be placed on their head, and it would call out their house. The blonde boy – Draco Malfoy, she found out – was sorted into Slytherin, and her heart sank. The Potions Professor was head of that house, she'd heard, and she had hoped to be in his house. But with Malfoy there, it would be unbearable, so this one was off the market.

Finally, they called her name, and silence followed, then whispers.

"Potter, Alice!"

Nervously walking forward, her heart thudding loudly in her chest, she felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at the ground. Sitting on the small stool, she felt the hat be placed on her.

**Hmm, interesting.** The voice, which she assumed to be the hat, said. **Not Slytherin, not yet brave enough for Gryffindor, though that would have been the obvious choice otherwise… Hufflepuff seems to fit, but your interest in studies also puts you into Ravenclaw… Oh, you put others before yourself, eh? Obvious, then.** "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall seemed to be shocked as McGonagall took the hat off her shakily. Alice flushed red again, and ducked her head, hurrying to the Hufflepuff table. As she sat down, it seemed to sink in, and they burst into cheers. Ravenclaw clapped politely, Slytherin not at all, and Gryffindor seemed to be in shock.

Later that night, after dinner – which she was greatfull for – the perfects led them to the Common Room (the password was tapping out Helga Hufflepuff [Hel. Ga. Huff. Le. Puff.]). It was cozy and warm, but a little claustrophobic. When the first years were let up to their dorms, she found herself under the stares of her dorm mates. She stood stock still, feeling very nervous, until they looked away, disappointment in their eyes. Alice sighed, and quickly found her bed with her trunk next to it. Pulling out one of Dudley's cast off shirts that reached her knees, she closed the hangings and changed.

Sleep was a blessing that night.

**(*)(*)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. Poll Annoucement

**This isnt an update, sorry. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK IT OUT. That's literally what its there for; the poll question is 'Which story should I update first?'. **

**Go and vote! Its open!**

**If there is any trouble with the poll display or voting, please PM me about it and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
